Give 'Em Hell Kid!
by Heartbreakgirl
Summary: Two orphan girls from battery city go looking for family. Will they find it or trouble? Second Multichap! My chemical romance danger days related.
1. Chapter 1

Give Em' Hell Kid  
Chapter One

Stella Way sighs as she sits in her last class of the day. She hated Math class and thought it was useless. She blacks with her long black braided hair idly, waiting on the final bell to ring.

Amy Iero tapped her pencil against her notebook, watching the minutes slowly tick by. It was almost time to head home for the weekend.

Stella looks over at Amy and smirks when the bell rings finally. Stella stays behind to walk with Amy because they lived across the road from one another. Stella leans against the doorwaiting for her only friend.

"Finally school is over," Amy said when she got to Stella

"Yup. Time to go back to hell that we live in." She meant their foster homes. Both she and Amy didn't have a mom or dad, so they where put in foster homes.

Amy laughed,"Wish we could just run away," she eyed a pair of Dracs at the entrance to the school.

The Dracs watch the students leave. They pay special attention to Stella and Amy for a reason Stella did not know. "Do you notice everytime we pass a Drac, they keep eyes strict on us?"

"Yeah I have noticed that. Wonder why that is?" She looked back at the Dracs

Stella glares as they get out of sight of the Dracs. She looks up at the fence and spots some posters. "What are theses Amy?"

She reads them for a minute,"aren't these those Killjoys who keep giving Bl/i trouble?"

"Yeah, I think so. There are alot of them, aren't there?" Stella says as she pulls one down.

"Yeah but I think they are the leaders or something," she looks closely at Fun Ghouls poster.

Stella looks at Party Poison's poster. She raised an eyebrow and looks at Amy. "Why does this Party Poison look so familiar to me?"

"um Stella, he kind of looks like you," she looked between Stella and Party's poster

Stella studies the poster and then looks at Fun Ghoul's. "He looks like you Amy."

"Wow he does. could we be related to them somehow?" she looked around to see if anyone was listening

They where on the street by themselves. Stella stares at Party's poster and sighes. "I think we should looks into the but do it so no one knows, okay?"

Amy nodded,"yeah we would get in trouble if anyone found out what we were doing," she took down the Fun Ghoul poster

Stella nods and puts Party's poster in her school bag. She heads into her foster home to do her research.

Amy researched most of the night and hurried the next morning to meet up with Stella

Stella was waiting for her at the park near their foster homes. She was on the swings. She spotted Amy and slowly stopped swining. She waves to her friend.

Amy ran the rest to Stella,"so what did you find out?"

"Party Poisons real name is Gerard Way. He was the lead singer for a band named My Chemcial Romance up until the war. He had a wife named Lyn-Z, but she was killed a few days into the war." Stella looks at Amy. "My moms name was Lyn-Z. The date of her death matchs up."

"You found out a lot about him," she pulls out her notes about Ghoul," Fun Ghoul's real name is Frank Iero. He played guitar for My Chemical Romance. He had a wife named Jamia but she died a little after the war started too,"

"Isn't that when your mom died to?" Stella asked as she played with her braid.

Amy nodded sadly,"yeah it is."

"You don't think Fun Ghoul and Party Poison are our dads, do you?" Stella asked.

"I think they are our dads," she said sitting on a swing.

"But they live in the desert, beyond Battery walls. No one can escape the city."

Amy sighed,"yeah there are guards at every entrance to the city," she got a idea,"what about the tunnels under the city?"

"You mean the old subway tunnels?" Stella asked.

She nodded,"Yeah the old subway tunnels,"

"There is a chance they are unguarded. I dont know if anyone remembers them at all Amy." Stella said and played with her orange Yo-Yo. She only brought it out when she thought no dracs where around to take it away from her for being too fun.

"Might be a good idea to leave at night," Amy said looking around to make sure no Dracs were around.

"Why not tonight? I am so sick of living in this white town. I need color."

Amy laughed,"lets leave tonight,"

"Lets get everything ready while the sun shines. Meet back here at the park for our escape." Stella says and pockets her stands up.

Amy runs home and packs her book bag with stuff she would need.

Stella packs her clothes, some food and water. She also packs a map she swiped off a drac once. Around sunset, she goes to meet Amy.

Amy hid in the shadow of a old oak tree waiting for Stella to show up. She was getting nervous waiting for Stella.

Stella walks up to the old oak and lets out a whistle only her and Amy know.

She poked her head around the tree,"Hey ready to run?"

Stella nods and smirks. She slowly lead Amy through the streets and to the boarded up subway entrance. Stella wonders how to get in with it being boarded up.

Amy finds a few loose boards near the bottom,"hey we can pull these off and crawl through them,"

Stella nod and helps Amy pry the boards free. Stella then pushed their bags in and wiggled in herself.

Amy looked around to make sure no one was watching and wiggled in after Stella.

Stella pulls out a flashlight and turns on its dimmest setting so not to attract attention. She grabs her bag and Amy's hand and leads on.

Amy follows her, jumping at every small noise.

"Did you notice Dad and the others have different names instead of their true names?" Stella said softly as they walked.

"I did notice that," said Amy.

"I wonder why." Said Stella before they hide from a group of Dracs going back to the city.

Amy pressed herself against the wall, hoping the Dracs didn't see them.

Stella let out a breath once the Dracs where out of sight. She sits down next to the track and sighs.

"I thought they didn't use these tunnels,' whispered Amy.

"I thought they didnt either." Said Stella. She gets up and leads Amy again.

Amy followed her,"Hope we don't run into anymore."

Stella nods and yelps as she trips on the railing for the old subway cars. She holds her ankle in pain.

"Stella! Are you ok?" she drops to her knees next to her friend

"I felt my ankle pop and a fire shot up my leg. How bad is it?" Her ankle is swollen and slightly bruised.

Amy checked Stella's ankle," It's starting to swell and there is a bit of bruising."

"I don't think I can put weight on it Amy. Do you think I could lean on you? I dont think we have much further to go." Stella whimpers.

"Yes you can lean on me. I can see the end of the tunnels." Amy said helping Stella up.

Stella leans on Amy as they walk towards the end of the tunnel. Stella groans as the harsh light of the desert sun hit her eyes. "Wow it is bright."

"Yeah it is bright." She looks around,"Wonder which way we should go."

Stella sits on a boulder just outside the tunnel exit and pulls out a map of the zones. She studies it with a confused look.

Amy sat next to her,"where did you get that map?"

" Before I met you I would take stuff off people just for fun. I pulled this off a drac while he was busy calming a kid down. I don't think he ever noticed."

"Glad you didn't get in trouble." She looks at the map."Wonder which Zone our dads are in."

"No idea. Looks like we have eight Zones to go through and they can be in any one of them."

Amy pointed at Zone 1 . "I don't think they would be that close to Battery City."

Stella nods,"I dont think our dads whould be that stupid. I think zone two whould also not work because they are still close."

"Head to zone 3 then?"

Stella nods and looks around. She finds a stick on the ground and picks it up. "Think you can make a brace from this and an old shirt Amy?" Stella asked as she handed the stick and old shirt over.

"Yeah I can." She takes the stuff and makes a brace for Stella's ankle.

Stella winchs when Amy ties the brace around her ankle. "Not a bad job."

"Thanks. Can you put weight on it?"

Stella slowly gets up and gently puts weight on her ankle. "Alittle, but I wont be able to run if that comes into play."

Amy sighs," I hope we don't run into any Dracs." She looks around."Come lets get going."

Stella nod and limps as she walks with Amy for Zone 3.


	2. Chapter 2

Child Of Mine

Amy woke up the morning to the desert sun in her face. She sat up and looked at Stella sleeping next to her. She sighed, standing up and got the fire going again so they could cook breakfast. Nudging Stella's foot when the fire was hot enough.

Stella groans and turns to her stomach and tries to sleep on. Her black hair lay messily around her head. She hated waking up, especially on nice warm days.. "Five minutes, too comfy." She mumbles and smiles.

"Nope, its time to get up Stella" Amy sang happily as she sipped her coffee,"I got coffee"

Stella rolls over and sits up. "Coffee?" She look around.

Amy giggles and hands her friend a cup of coffee,"how did you sleep S?" she asked as she looked out at the desert that stretched for miles.

Stella sips her coffee. "Not bad. What zone are we in?" Stella asks as she scans around. Her once pale skin now had a reddish color to it from a sunburn.

Amy looked at the map,"Um, edge of zone 2. I think" she said looking up at her friend. Her skin had tanned instead of burning. Like Stella's had.

"How are our supplies doing Amy?" Stella asked. She was afraid they were getting low.

"we just used the last of it," she sighed.

"Unless we find more, we are screwed." Said Stella. She squints towards the east. "Hey Amy, what's that dark smudge in the sky? It doesn't look like a cloud."

Amy stood up and squinted her eyes,"It looks like smoke from a campfire"

"Want to see if we can raid the camp of its supplies? We do need them."

"um sure I guess," she bites her lips as she watches the smoke"what if it's a Drac camp?"

"If it is, we run like hell." Giggled Stella.

"I don't know Stella. What if they take us back to the city?" Amy asked, feeling really nervous all of a sudden.

"Then we escape again. I will not live in that place. I want to be with my dad." Said Stella. Her eyes show she is not kidding.

Amy looked at her friend and sighed at the look she was giving. She knew that look, Stella wasn't gonna back down,"Alright, let's go Stella" she sighed.

Stella nods and helps Amy pack up. Once everything was put away, she leads the way towards the smoke. She pokes her head above a dune just outside camp and scouted it before rushing in.

Amy sticks to Stella's side, scared to death of being in a Drac camp. She jumped a foot in the air when a shout was heard behind them.  
A Drac had spotted them and was chasing after the two girls.

Stella runs as fast as she can. She skids to a stop and grabs Amy's arm to pull her to a stop too. They were surrounded. "Leave us alone you stupid dracs." She said coldly.

""Stella, don't" whimpered Amy. She was scared out of her mind.

The head Drac walked up and pulled the two girls apart  
"Stella!" cried Amy

"Amy!" Stella cried out and tried to reach her best friend as the dracs held her. She tried to kick, punch or bite her way free.

"Tie them both up now" ordered the head drac as he fought with Amy. She had bit his gloved hand hard. He slapped her and while she was stunned, he quickly tied her up.  
Two Dracs tried to get Stella under control,"fucking girl bit me!" yelled the taller of the two

Stella smirks and bites again, The shorter of the two swears and clubs her in the back of the head with the butt of his gun. She slumps in their arms, out cold. They quickly tie her hands together.

"Stella!" screamed Amy and she fought the Drac holding her even more. Giving a squeak when he hit her in the head. Knocking her out cold too.

The head drac had them taken to camp and put in separate tents. A Drac was posted by each tent in case either of the girls woke up and tried to escape.

Amy opened her eyes a while later and saw the drac by the tent entrance. She tried not to make a sound as she sat up and pulled at the ropes holding her wrists together but they held together tightly. Panicked, she looked around the tent for something to cut the ropes with.

Stella tries to shake the cobwebs out of her head as she woke up. She tugged on her wrists, trying to get free of the tight rope. She looks up as the head drac comes in. She glares at him.

"oh now sweetie. No glaring" the head drac said giving her a smile

"Shut up you stupid drac. I hate you and your kind. Just let me and my friend go." Stella barks.  
He slapped her"shut up little bitch." he snarled at her and pushed Stella back against the bed,"Now be good."

Stella blinks in shock as she is slapped. She tries to roll off the bed to run. She is scared.

"Not so fast girlie" he said pinning her to the bed. With one hand he held her arms, the other went down her side to her belt.

Stella struggles as he gets her belt undone and then pulls her pants down. She lets out a loud scream for help.

Amy whimpered as she heard Stella's scream,"S-stella!" she cried then jumped as the Drac in front of her fell dead to the ground. A laser burn smoked from his chest. Amy tried to hide as she saw two guys standing on the other side of the dracs body.

The head drac quickly gags Stella and slaps her. "Silence bitch." he said. Stella whimpers in fear as the sounds of a fire fight can be heard outside. The head drac swears and orders Stella to stay put. She curls up on the bed and sobs.

"Ghoul watch it!" came a thick Jersey accent sounded outside followed by the sound a laser hitting a body with a dull thud.

Stella whimpers into her gag as she heard bodies thud to the ground hard. Tears continue to pour down her cheeks as the fighting slowly comes to a stop. She began to doubt her and Amy's motives for leaving the city to find their dads.

Stella whimpers as she hears footsteps coming towards her tent. She lay curled up on the bed with a bandana gagging her and her wrists tied. She had yet to put her pants back on.

"I'm not gonna hurt you sweetie" the guy with the thick jersey accent said to her. He carefully cut the ropes holding her wrist and untied the gag,"What is your name?"

Stella watches the red haired man as he frees her. She quickly pulls up and fixes her pants. "Stella." She said softly. "Who are you mister?" She kept her knees close to her chest.

"My name is Party Poison" he pushed his yellow mask up to look at her better," What happened to you?" Party asked kindly, sitting next to her and look at the mixture of fear and sadness on her sunburnt face. Her eyes reminded him of his wife,Lindsey, who had died just after the war started. Could this be his long lost daughter he has been searching for?  
"What is your last name Stella?" he asked hopefully.

"You are a killjoy. I have seen your posters all over the city." Stella said, hesitating to move closer to Party. She told party that they had been wandering through the zones looking for someone and had tried to raid the camp of supplies when they were caught. "I don't give strangers my last name." She said politely, though in the city she had always been told to never tell her last name.

"I can respect that you don't want to give me your last name. Who are you looking for? Maybe I can help you look for them" Party told the scared girl beside him.

"I want to see that Amy is okay first. She is my best friend. They have her in another tent." Said Stella. She braids her black hair to get it out of her face. She ties it off with a faded red ribbon her mother had given her right before the war started.

"where did you get that ribbon?" asked Party

"My mom gave it to me before all the craziness happened when Better Living took over." Said Stella as she looks down at her hands. She missed her mom a lot.

"My wife had a ribbon just like that. She gave it to our daughter," he said standing up,"you miss her huh?"

Stella nods and sniffles. Tears roll down her sunburnt cheeks. "The last thing mom ever said to me was to be good before sending me off to school. I never saw her again after that."

Party gentle took Stella's hand,"we all have lost someone close to us. I lost my wife and daughter after the war started,"

Stella nods. "My dad was off on tour with his band when the war started. I don't even remember his name because he wasn't around that much." She said as she held back her tears as much as she could. She hated to be seen as weak.

"Do you remember his band's name? There are still a lot of bands that play out here in the zones so maybe your dad's is one of them" He said wanting to give the poor girl a hug.

It takes Stella a minute to calm down enough to talk. "Mom always said that My Chemical Romance would take over the world." She said. She hoped that the bands name was somewhere in those words she remembered from her mom.

Party smiled,"And we did. We don't play as much since Better Living took over and had to change our name but we are still out there,"

Stella looks at Party as if trying to understand. "Wait, you know my dad? He was in that band even before I was born." Stella had lost the wanted poster and her notes about party, so she didn't remember who he was.

"yes I know your dad." Party said smiling even more,"Actually, I am your dad."

Stella looks at party in shock. "I don't understand how that is possible." She said weakly.

"What don't you understand?" he asked, noticing how weak she sounded. He needed to find Ghoul and the other girl. so they could get back to their camp.

"I was always told by my foster parents that you and mom were dead." Said Stella. She didn't look so good. The sun had made her feel sick to her stomach. She knew her mom was dead, but had had a hard time believing that her dad was.

"your mom did die. I saw it with my own eyes and had to bury her but I fought and killed the fuckers who killed her," He said with his eyes distant. Thinking about the night he lost Lindsey.

"What happened to mommy? Why did you and mommy leave me?" Stella asks as she starts to cry. She hits party with her fists over and over.

"whoa Stella stop" Party said, gently holding her wrist," I'll tell you when we get out of here. Right now, we need to find your friend and my crewmate Ghoul,"

Stella nods and goes with Party to find Amy and Ghoul.

"w-who are you?" Amy asked as one of the guys walked into her tent. He didn't look like any of the dracs...He looked like a killjoy. He had tattoos up and down his arms nad body," Are you a killjoy?"

"My names Fun Ghoul. You alright?" He asks walking up slowly, so not to spook her. He pulls out his knife and starts to cut the rope holding her wrists. "What's your name?" He asks, trying to keep her calm.

"it's Amy and I am scared" she said watching him work. His voice seemed to be calming her down,"are you a killjoy?"

"Indeed I am. You're very smart Amy." Said Ghoul as he finishes cutting her hands free. 'How did you get caught by those dracs? Do you have a crew?"

"Me and friend were trying to get supplies and...and the caught us," Amy said rubbing her wrist,"I don't have a crew, we ran away from the city. This is my first time in the zones."

""You are very lucky that we happened by and heard a scream from the camp. Was that you by the way?" Ghoul asked as he pulled his mask up.

"Y-yes, and my friend screamed too." she said looking up and staring at him. Her own green eyes staring back at her.

Ghoul tilts his head as he studies the girl in front of him. "What's your last name?" He asked.

"I think my last name is Iero. My foster parents only told me my last name once," Amy answered Ghoul

"Would you believe me if I told you my last name is Iero?" Ghoul said with a hint of mischief in his voice.

"It is?" Amy asked perking up. Could this be her dad?

Ghoul smirks. "Yup and seeing how much you look like me and hearing your last name, only one thing is clear. You are my daughter. Oh god it is good to see you." He said seriously

Amy attacked him with a hug,"I have been searching for you dad," she said as the tears of happiness finally fell down her cheeks.

Ghoul holds her tight and lets her cry. He hears party call him from outside the tent to get a move on. "You ready to come with us?" He asked her.

"Yes, I want to get out of here and go with you dad," Amy smiled and stood up. She saw Stella and hugged her friend tight.

Stella hugs Amy back and Amy can feel her shaking a bit. As everyone piles into the car, Stella is on the man with a fro hairstyles lap. She keeps her eyes on her hands.

Amy sat between the guy with the fro and her dad. Party sat in the driver's seat,"Stella, Amy. Meet the rest of the crew, Kobra Kid and Jet Star," He said pointing to each guy then looked at Kobra,"It's Stella, my daughter and your niece."

Stella waves shyly to her uncle. She had not said more than two words since leaving the tent with her dad. She had so many questions in her head for her dad and it didn't help that she felt sick.

Amy fell asleep against her dad's shoulder. Finally relaxed after the long day they had had.  
Jet looked at Stella," Are you ok Stella?"  
Kobra turned and looked her,"She looks like she has gotten too much sun,"

Stella nods to what her uncle said. She reaches for the nearest thing she can grab, which happened to be Kobras helmet. She threw up into it.

"wait that's my...oh never mind,"Kobra sighed and tried not to look at the sick in his helmet. Party rolled down the windows as the car started smelling like sick.

"I am sorry daddy and uncle." Said Stella in a soft voice. She looked dehydrated. She rested against jet's chest.

Kobra reached down on the floorboard and got a water bottle,"Sweetie, it's ok," Party said as Kobra handed Stella the bottle.

"Thanks uncle." Said Stella as she sips the water. Her dark brown eyes watch the scenery go by.

"You are welcome Stella. Why don't you close your eyes and sleep." Kobra said rubbing her knee.  
Party glanced at her in the rear view mirror. He was worried about her.

"I am fine uncle." Said Stella, though that wasn't the whole truth. She still felt sick and was sleepy, but she hid it well. Hiding stuff like that was something she had learned in the foster home when parents were coming to visit to adopt. No child was allowed to show anything wrong with them in hopes of being adopted.

"Stella sleep. You are fighting keeping your eyes open," Party said looking over his shoulder at her," I will wake you when we get to our camp."

"If I go to sleep, then this will all go away." Said Stella sadly. She had had dreams like this before and they always ended with her returned to the city.

Party stopped the car on the side of the road and pulled her into his lap."I promise this won't go away if you go to sleep," he said kissing her forehead.  
Kobra took his helmet and dumped the sick out before sticking it in the trunk.

Stella gives her dad a small smile before letting sleep take her. Her eyes flutter shut and she looks almost peaceful. "Lets get these girls home Party. They need a proper bed." Said Ghoul when Kobra rejoins them in the car.

"I agree with you Ghoul." Party said, shifting Stella so he could drive with her in his lap. He made sure everyone was ready before he put the car in drive and took off down the road.

Ghoul made sure Amy was okay as Party drove. "Easy on the brakes man." He said as Party pulls to a stop at camp.

"sorry man," Party as he got Stella out of the car and headed towards the base.  
Amy only shifted slightly when Party had slammed the brakes.

Ghoul gently picks up his sleeping daughter. He goes and lays her down on his bed to let her rest. Party had laid Stella on his bed. She held tight to his hand as she slept. Party had a feeling that interesting times were coming.


	3. Chapter 3

Remembering the past, embracing the future

Stella blinks as she starts to wake up. She tensed as she didn't recognize where she was. She blinks as she noticed her hand was being held by another hand. She slowly followed the hand up to the arm and then to the sleeping body of her dad. She smiles as she relaxes and watches her dad sleep.

Party groaned as he woke up,"morning Stella." he said sleepily. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Morning daddy. Did you sleep okay?" She asked him as she sat up. She looked better then when she had gone to sleep.

He smiled and hugged her," I slept well hun. You look much better this morning,"

"I guess some sleep out of the sun will do that dad. I am burned like toast." Stella said in a joking tone as she looked at her lobster red skin.

"you have my skin," Party chuckled as he stood up," you should keep your skin covered up so it doesn't burn. Thats why i wear my jacket," he searched through his drawers."there you go," he said tossing her one of Lyn's old jackets.

Stella catches the jacket and spots her moms name on the tag. "This was mom's." She said softly.

"yes it was. I think it will fit you perfectly," he gave her a small smile,"you look so much like your mother,"

Stella blushes and slides on the jacket. "So, what are we going to be doing today daddy?" She asked.

"Well I did promise you I would tell you how you got separated from me and your mom," he replied

Stella nods and sits up more in bed. "I am ready daddy." She said.

He smiled at her and pulled a photobook off the shelf," The three of us were hiding in a old shack on the edge of town. Korse had been tracking us for weeks and finally found us. He shot your mom and tried to kill you but I stopped him. One of his dracs grabbed you while me and Korse fought." he explained. Remembering that night.

"Why didn't you try to get me back daddy? I hated the foster home they put me in." Said Stella as she looked through the photo book. She stops on the picture taken the day she was born. "I was so tiny."

"I did. Anytime you heard my name with a killjoy attack on the city, that was me trying to find out where the bastard took you,"

Stella nods. She didn't know what to say to her dad.

Party put his arm around her,"Are you ok sweetie?"

"I just wish I could have said goodbye to mommy. I barely remember her at all." Stella said softly.

Party sighed,"Her grave is a few miles down the road if you want to go visit it,"

"I would like that. I want to say bye to mommy."

"let's go sweetie," Party said standing up and holding out his hand to his daughter.

Stella takes his hand as she stands. She tries to keep a brave face.

Party hugs her,"you don't have to keep the brave face on Stella," he said kissing her head.

"I don't want to cry when I see mommies grave."

"its ok to cry sweetie," he said softly

Stella nods as they walk. She pulls up the hood of her jacket as they got closer to the grave. Tears ran down her cheeks.

He put his arm around her,"I found our daughter Lindsey. She looks so much like you," he bit his lip and whispered the last words," I miss you,"

Stella kneels at her mom's grave. "Hi mommy. I miss you so much. I am glad I found daddy though." She says in a choked voice.

A blue bird landed nearby, watching Party and Stella. It chirped a few times then took off. Landing on Stella's shoulder.

Stella looks at the bluebird. "Hi sweetie. You're adorable." She says and holds her finger up to the bird so she can get a better look.

Party changed the flowers in the vase near her headstone,"blue birds were your mothers favorite bird." he said as the blue bird hopped on to Stella's finger. Gently touching its beak to her finger.

"Do you think mom is coming to see us through this bird daddy?" Stella asks as she gently pets the bird.

Party looked at the bird,"yes I do think it is. Something in me tells me its her,"

"Daddy, do you think this bird wants to come home with us?" Stella asks curiously. She loved all forms of wildlife, but birds where her absolute favorite.

"if it wants to sweetheart but I have a feeling it wants to stay with us," he petted the birds head,"thats very rare for a wild bird to land on a person like that,"

"Maybe it just wanted to come home." Said Stella as she stood up. She places the bird back on her shoulder and holds her dad's hand. She looks at her mom's grave. "I love you mommy"

The bird whistle what sounded like 'I love you"  
Party gave Stella's hand a squeeze and turned back to the base,"Feel better now that you visited your mom's grave?"

"Yeah. Lets go home. I want some food." Said Stella as she petted the bird on her shoulder.

Party nodded and led the way back," I'm soo happy I found you sweetheart," he smiled at her and the blue bird

"I am glad you found me to daddy. I shudder to think what that man would have done to me if you and your gang hadn't shown up." Stella said with a shiver.

Party shook his head,"I don't want to think about that Stella,"

Stella nods as they walk back into base. She spots Jet working on his gun with his back to them. She smirks and sneaks over. When she was right behind him, she smacks her hands together. "Hi uncle Jet!"

Party laughs as Jet curses and jumps a foot in the air. He gives Stella a playful glare,"hello Stella."

"Whatcha working on?" She ass as she sits on the right side of Jet.

"I'm fixing my gun missy," he said leaning back over his gun

"Umm uncle jet, that wire..." She starts and blinks as Jet gets shocked. "WIll shock you if you put it there."

Jet shook his hand,"thanks for the warning Stella. You seem to know a bit about guns,"

Stella smiles. "I used to take guns from the dracs of the city and take them apart when I got bored in the foster home." She seems proud of it to.

"that is a good skill to have out here."he said handing her his gun,"have at it Stella,"

Stella studies the gun. "Here is your problem uncle. These two wires are unhooked. They take the battery power right to the converter to make the laser bullet. All I need is a soldering iron and some solder,"

"There is some inside the shed behind you," Party said walking passed to work on his car.

"Thanks dad." Said Stella. She jumps up and goes to get it, only to find the shed locked. She tries to figure the best way to get it open without a key. She stares at it.

"Need this?" Kobra asked walking up. Holding up the key to the shed.

"Yeah, can I have it please?" Stella asked nicely as she reaches for the key.

Kobra puts it above his head,"back away and I'll unlock the door. Last time I gave the key to someone, they lost it,"

"Let me guess, uncle Ghouls fault?" Asked Stella as she moves away so Kobra can unlock the shed for her.

"How did you guess Stella," Kobra chuckled as he opened the door.

"Wild guess." Stella said as she got the solder iron and solder she needed. "Thanks uncle Kobra." She said and headed back in. She plugged the iron in to heat it up.

Kobra shut the door behind her and sat next to Jet. Watching her work."damn you are good Stella." he whistled after he watch her skillfully work on the gun.

Stella smiles as she soldered the wires into place. Once the bond hardened, she gave them each a gentle tug to check them before putting the gun back together and handing it to her uncle. "Here ya go. Good as new."

Jet took his gun, looking it over,"it looks brand new. Thanks Stella," he smiled, giving her a huge hug before he went to the shooting range to try out his gun.

Stella smiles and goes with him. She watches with pride as he aims up and hits a bulls-eye. She was glad she was able to make her uncle happy and use her hands to fix something. She yawns softly and wanders back inside. She goes to her dad's bed and lays down. She quickly falls asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

New Life

Amy woke when Ghoul shifted on the bed. It took her a minute to remember where she was. Smiling when she remembered the day before with her and Stella finding their fathers. Amy sat up and looked at her dad asleep next her.

Ghoul's hair hid his face for the most part. He clung to his pillow and was chewing on the edge slightly. He looked happy while asleep.

Amy giggled softly, giving the pillow a small tug.

"No come back you fluffy marshmallow. I want to eat your sugary goodness." Ghoul mumbles in his sleep and clings tight to the pillow.

She giggles again,"daddy, wake up," she said softly, shaking his shoulder.

Ghoul cracks an eye open. "Hello princess. Have you been to the land of sweets yet?" He smiles, still lost in a dream.

"um no," Amy giggled into her hand  
"Ghoul, wake up! lazy bones,"came Parties voice from the hall

"Come on party. Can't I sleep in a bit?" Ghoul said as he sat up and tossed his pillow at Party.

"nope sorry sweetie. You need to get up,"Party said poking his red head around the door with a smirk,"you have been sleeping all morning,"

"Have I really? I guess yesterday just wore me out man." He looks at amy. "How are you hun?" He asks.

"yeah, its coming on noon right now Ghoul," Party called as he walked down the hall  
"I'm fine daddy. what were you dreaming about?" Amy asked smiling at him

"Been craving marshmallows for weeks now. I guess they got into my dreams." He laughed and got up to shower.

Amy got up and went to look for walked into the kitchen area of the diner and spotted Party by the coffee maker,"uncle Party. Where is Stella?" she asked him

"Most likely taking a nap munchkin. Me and her just got back from seeing her mom and then she helped Jet fix his gun." Said party, sipping his coffee.

She gave him a hug,"Ok, I'll wait till she wakes up." she said sitting next to him at the counter.

"Wanna try some coffee shortcake?" Party asked

"Sure," she said with a smile.

He gives her some coffee and watches her reaction to it.

she smiled at the rich flavor of it,"it is very good uncle," Amy smiled taking another sip

"Add some sugar to it, it gets better. If we had creamer better yet." Said Party who fully intended to get this girl on a sugar high and unleash her on her dad.

Amy tried his suggestion. Adding cream and sugar to her coffee. Smiling at the sweet taste of the coffee,"ok, now its really good,"

Party smiles and drinks coffee with Amy.

Ghoul comes out a few minutes later. He shook his wet hair right behind Party. Spraying the red head with water.

"Hey! What was that for love?" Asked Party.

Ghoul rested his chin on Parties shoulder,"just cause i could," he smiled. Amy smiled at the two of them. They must be together and she was happy for them.

"I have been giving your daughter says she likes it" Said Party with a smile.

"are you creating another coffee addict hun?" Ghoul asked Party while he looked at Amy. She took another sip of her coffee. She was debating if she wanted another cup or not.

"So what if I am? The world would be a lot better if everyone drank coffee."

"Only you would solve the worlds problems with coffee love,"Ghoul laughed

Party laughs to and watches the bluebird that followed Stella home fly around.

Amy and Ghoul watched the bird," why does that bird remind me of Lindsay?" he asked

"Maybe because she loved bluebirds. This one landed on Stella when we visited Lyn's grave."

"thats cool. Could that be Stella's mom?" Amy asked petting the birds head when it landed in front of her

"Who knows. Maybe Lyn's come back as this bird to watch over her only daughter." Said Party

Amy smiled as she pet the bird as Ghoul kissed Parties cheek,"where is Stella?" he asked looking around for her.

"Napping. She had a busy morning." Said Party

"What did she do?" Ghoul asked as he made his own cup of coffee.

'We went to see her mom's grave and she fixed jets gun." Said Party happily

"How did that go?" Ghoul asked looking over at Party

"She made peace with her mom. I think that is for the best. I also think we have a future mechanic on our hands."

"thats good that she made peace with her mom. How do you we have a future mechanic here? You mean Stella?" Ghoul asked Party

"Why yes. She fixed Jets gun like it was nothing. I can see her keeping all our guns in order."

He looked down at his own gun,"maybe I'll ask her to look at mine when she gets up"

"I recommend it." Said Party. "You okay Amy? You are really quiet"

Amy snapped out of her thoughts,"uh what?"

The guys laugh. "You in there space case?" Laughed Ghoul

She blushed,"I was just thinking," she said softly.

"About?" They press.

"what happened to mama?" Amy asked her dad.

Ghoul gets a pained look on his face. "Thats not an easy story angel."

She leaned against her dad,"What happened?" she asked

Ghoul looks at his hands. " We had been living in the city, but once party and his family left, we followed not long after. We had just gotten to zone one when dracs came after us. Your mother was captured with you in her arms. They tortured her for information after taking you away and putting you in foster care. From the reports, she didn't survive." He said sadly. Tears run down the cheeks of the hardened killjoy. He missed Jamia everyday.

Amy looked down at her hands as the tears fell down her face."is there something around here to remember her by?" she asked in a choked voice.

Ghoul hugs his daughter. "I have a garden out back that I take care of. It was your moms dream to plant a garden once we left the city. Any Killjoy who was lost someone can come into the garden to say their goodbyes. its always open."

"c-can I see it?" she asked softly

"Sure" Ghoul said and took her hand. He lead her out back to the garden. Every kind of desert plant grew and flourished there.

Amy walked around the garden in awe. She brushed her hand over some brightly color glass bottles,"wow daddy, this is beautiful. Mama would have loved it."

"Thats what I was going for." Said Ghoul. He watches his daughter and smiles. "You look so much like her"

Amy stopped and looked back at her dad,"I do?" she asked, she didn't remember what her mom had looked like.

Ghoul walks over to his daughter a pulled a picture of Jamia out of his wallet. He shows it to her. "That is your mom"

She took it, staring at the picture of her mom. A tear slid down her pale cheek."I do look like mama."

" She would have been so proud of you hun. You helped your friend to safety."

"I would have never of left Stella out there on her own. She is like a sister to me," Amy said leaning against her dad's shoulder.

"But you still made sure she was safe in the long run and that is what counts hun."

she smiled,"it does?"

"Indeed. I couldn't have asked for a braver daughter. I love you so much." He said as he pulled her into a hug.

Amy hugged him back," I love you too dad,"

Ghoul keeps the hug for a few minutes before breaking it and looking at his daughter with love in his eyes. "Why don't we head inside and get out of the heat? I know where Kobra keeps a stash of candy.I could go for a lollipop right about now anyway" Giggled Ghoul.

Amy nodded and followed her dad inside. She hadn't had candy in a few years. Since she moved into her last foster home because they had not allowed it. She stopped at the door and looked back at her mom's garden. Smiling at the colors standing out in the otherwise bleak desert landscape.


	5. Chapter 5

Names,Lazers and new friends

Stella turns over in her sleep, a content smile on her face. She didn't hear the door open or see the shadow it produced. She didn't hear the footsteps of someone walking towards her bed.

Amy bit her lip to keep from laughing as she grabbed the edge of her friends blanket. She took a deep breath and pulled the blanket,"STELLA WAKE UP!" she yelled

Stella screams as she falls out of bed. She struggles against the blankets before poking her head out and glaring at her laughing friend. "That is not funny."

"Yes...it...was," Amy gasped as she rolled on the floor laughing hard. She sat up, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Stella grabbed the blanket and threw it over Amy before tickling her. "Revenge!"

She screamed,"Stella please stop!" Amy pleaded as she tried to get free.

Stella let her up as she runs off. "Catch me if you can!"

Amy tripped over the blanket as she tried to chase her friend. She got up and chased Stella.

Ghoul shook his head,"how much coffee did you give Amy?" He asked Party

Stella stays just ahead of amy as she is being chased.

"Three and I think they payed off." Smirked Party

"Gee," laughed Ghoul.

Amy caught up with Stella and tackled her to the ground. Tickling her friend.

Stella screams with laughter and begs her friend to let up.

"Say mercy," giggled Amy

"Never." Laughed Stella, then resorts to a dirty trick. She pretends to pass out.

"Stella?' Amy asked stopping

Stella laid still under Amy. She was great at this kind of thing. She loved the dramatics she could put into everything.

"Are you faking it?" She asked with a smile. Causing Ghoul to laugh harder.

Stella laughs and wiggles. "That obvious huh?"

Amy feel to the ground,'Yeah it was," she giggled then jumped up and bounced over to where her dad was sitting. Still laughing into Parties shoulder.

Stella gets up and sits next to Party. "Daddy, why do you and Uncle Frank have strange names?"

"We have these strange names to keep our real identities safe from Better living," he said putting his arm around her shoulder,"You and Amy need killjoy names,"

"Who gives them to you?" Asked Stella

"You come up with them yourselves," Kobra said walking in and making a cup of coffee

Stella looks at Amy as she thinks. "I can't think of one."

"I have an idea for a name for myself," Amy said from her spot on the floor

"What's that Amy?" Asked Ghoul as Stella keeps thinking.

"Toxic Desert Rose," she replied

"Thats a good name Rose." Said Party and Ghoul. Stella was still drawing a blank. "Dad help me with a name"

Party looks at her while he thinks,"well what things do you like hun?"

"I like the color Crimson. I also like gummi worms, Ravens, cats, dogs, painting and writing." Said Stella.

"What about Crimson Raven?" he asked her.

Crimson thinks about it. "I do like it. I will take it."

"Ok, you two are now Toxic Desert Rose and Crimson Raven," Party said hugging his daughter tight.

Crimson hugs her dad back. "Does that make us official killjoys now daddy?" She asked excitedly.

He nodded,"yes it does. You guys just need ray guns for protection just incase if you somehow end up alone,"

Crimson nods eagerly. "Where do we get those?"

"We have to make a trip to see Dr. D," Ghoul said looking at Party,"why don't we take the girls now. He has some supplies for us anyway we need to pick up."

"Sure. Might be a fun field trip for the rugrats." Said Party.

Amy smiled excitedly at Stella. She still jacked up coffee and couldn't sit still.

Stella smiles back and clings to her dads back.

Party laughs, making sure she is secure on his back before he moved outside. Shaking his head when he saw Ghoul jump into the drivers seat of his beloved car,"Ghoul out of my seat. You are not driving the Trans. Not after last time,"

"I saved it from being wrecked at the last second though Party. Come on, let me drive." Pouted Ghoul. Stella giggles.

"You still almost wrecked my car. No Ghoul," Party said hiding his smile

Ghoul moves to the passenger seat. Stella slides into the backseat behind her dad.

Amy jumped in the seat behind her dad and hugged Stella,'glad we left the city?"

Stella hugs back. "Hmm, let me think about it. Well duh. If I wasn't I would have headed back by now."

Amy pushed her playfully,"stupid question huh?"

Stella pushes back. "Yes but your still my best friend"

She hugged her,"so where is Dr. D?" Amy asked her dad

"Zone five dear." Said Party as he drove.

Every so often, Crimson would poke Ghoul on the arm and then play innocent.

Ghoul looked back at the girls,"ok, which one of you is doing that?"

"Not me." Said Crimson. She hides her smirk real well.

Ghoul smirked over the seat at her,"I'll get you back Stella,"

"I would like to see you try." Stella said sassily. She definitely her dads kid.

Party laughed,"Don't tempt him sweetie," he said looking at her in the rear view mirror.

"And why shouldn't I dad?" Stella asks as she stares at her dads yellow mask.

He shook his head,"there is a reason Ghoul is the prankster of the group. He doesn't back down from a challenge."

"And neither do I." Stella said and smirked at Ghoul. She holds up his gun. "Missing this?"

"Oi, give it back," Ghoul laughed trying to get his gun back.

Stella keeps it out of his reach. She is laughing her head off.

Party laughed harder as Ghoul pouted when he couldn't reach his gun,"it sucks being short sometimes," Ghoul said watching Stella closely. Trying to figure out when he could grab his gun.

Stella drops her guard as she starts to talk to Amy about all the cool things being a killjoy included. She left the gun on her lap.

"HA!" Ghoul said as he grabbed the gun and put it back in the holster on his other side.

Stella just grins and holds up his bag of gummi worms. "I knew you were hiding this somewhere."

Ghoul's jaw dropped,"how the...you are a good pick pocketer,"

"One of the many illegal talents I learned in the foster home." Stella says and takes a handful. She hands the bag back to Ghoul and munches away.

Ghoul takes the bag and offers some of the candy to the rest of the car.  
Amy took a handful,"Thanks Dad,"

Party takes a few and munches. "Its good to be around family." He said.

"I agree hun. It is nice," Ghoul smiled

Stella sees her dad hold Ghouls hand. "Are you two dating?" She asked. She is very blunt sometimes.

Party nodded,"yes we are. Been together for a few years now,"

Stella smiles. "Daddy, uncle, why do you wear masks?"

"To hide our faces from Korse and the Dracs," answered Party

"Do we get to have ones to?" Asked the now slightly hyper girl behind Party, also known as Stella.

"Yes, there are some plain ones in the box by your feet sweetie," Party said looking over his shoulder at her

Crimson pulls out the box and picks out a mask in the shape of a birds face. She then handed the box to Toxic.

Toxic goes through the box till she finds one that covers the top half of her face,"can we paint these when we get home dad?" she asked Ghoul

"Sure sweetie." Said Ghoul as party comes to a halt at Docs base. Crimson wiggles excitedly in her seat.

"Alright, come girls," Party said getting out of the car and pushing the seat forward to let the two girls out.

Crimson hops on her dads back. She tenses as Show Pony comes out and points his gun at Party. "Password?" He growled.

"Jazz hands," Party said calmly even though there was a gun in his face.

Crimson blinks as Pony puts the gun away. "Who's the rugrats guys? Find more orphans in the desert?"

"No Pony, these girls are mine and ghouls kids." He looked at Stella,"she is my daughter,Crimson Raven.,"  
"And Toxic Desert Rose is my daughter," Ghoul said hugging Amy

Crimson squeaks and hides her face behind her dads head when Pony looked at her. "What can I do for you Party? Not often you visit anymore" Pony said

"To get some ray guns for the girls. I haven't visited in a while cause we have been busy," Party told him.

"Busy with camp, or just busy chasing girls Party?" Asked Pony in a playful voice as he lead them inside and to the ray gun room. Rayguns lined the shelves. Crimson looks around in awe.  
Party rolled his eyes,"I'm not chasing girls anymore Pony. I found someone," He said setting Stella down and looking over at Ghoul.

"Who's the lucky girl party?" Asked Pony as Crimson and Toxic go through the guns.

"It's not a girl," he said walking over and taking Ghoul's hand,"it's Ghoul."  
Toxic listened to the conversation while she looked through the guns. She picked up a gun that was painted like the sunset.

"Congrats you two." Pony said. Crimson finds a gun that was painted to look like twilight just as the sun was going down. "Hey Toxic, come look at this one." She calls to her friend..

Party gave Ghoul a small kiss on the lips,"thanks pony." Toxic joined her,"ohh thats pretty Crimson," she said softly

"So is yours Toxic. can you come here?" Crimson calls out.

"Just call me Pony girls,"Pony laughed as he walked over to the girls,"what's up?"

"We found our guns, look." Said Crimson as she showed him her gun.

"Good picks girls. The Zip Zap is a good raygun for newbies to have,"Pony said looking at the guns Toxic and Crimson picked.

Crimson smiles happily. She waits for Pony to talk to Party and ghoul that she slips off to explore. She wanders the base till she finds a room that look like is had broadcasting equipment in it. She studies the shelves upon shelves of cd's.

"Can I help you?" came a gruff voice behind her

Crimson jumps and spins around to see Dr. Death. "Oh god you the doc. Father said you helped him become a killjoy. Its an honor sir." Crimson said, looking star struck.

Dr. D rolled himself into the broadcast booth,"who is your dad?" he asked stopping behind his desk and looking at Crimson.

It took Crimson several minutes to get herself together. "My names Crimson Raven. My father is Party Poison." She said, still somewhat in awe of the radio dj.

"Ahh so you are the daughter he has been searching for. It is nice to meet you tumbleweed.,"he said smiling at her,"So are you here today to get your first ray gun?"

"Yup." She said happily and shows Doc her gun. She didn't have a holster so it was kept in her hand.

He dug around in his desk for a minute," well Crimson, you are gonna need a holster for your gun." he told her. "ah here it is," he held up a light tan holster,'that should fit you."

Crimson tries on the holster to find it fit perfect. "Thanks doc. I like it alot." She said and put the gun in the holster. She looks very proud.

He nodded,"you are welcome. I think I hear Party calling your name."

Crimson hugs doc and runs off to find her dad. She jumps on his back and clings like a monkey. "Hi daddy"

"Well hello sweetheart," he laughed, catching his balance before he fell into a bookcase.

Crimson smiles. "I met doc and he gave me a holster for my gun daddy." She says happily.

He set her back on the ground,"let me see your new holster,"

Crimson stands so her dad can see the light tan holster.

"it fits you well sweetheart."he said with a smile.

Crimson smiles back and looks at Toxic. "Do you have a holster?"

Toxic showed Crimson her black leather holster around her hips." it has a rose engraved into it."

"Lucky. Mine looks so plain next to yours." Stella said. She didn't know that Jet could help her put a design on there once they were back at camp. "Daddy, I think a storm's coming." She said., pointing to the dark clouds outside.

He looked towards the gathering storm," get in the car guys. We need to get home before this storm."

Crimson gives Pony a hug goodbye before racing to the car and getting in the backseat.

Pony waved then went back into the building. Party waited till everyone was buckled before hitting the gas. Causing the car to jump forward.

Crimson and Ghoul hold on tight. Crimson makes sure Toxic didn't squish her during the turn to head back to base

Toxic giggled as the car fished tailed a bit," ease up on the lead foot Hun," laughed Ghoul

"Sorry. Just want to beat the storm home." He said.

Ghoul shook his head and leaned over to kiss Party on the cheek," you have always liked to speed a bit."

"Because it brings a danger of the unknown and you know how I love that and you." Said Party.

Toxic smirked at Crimson as she watched Ghoul put his head on Parties shoulder,"I guess it means we are sisters if our dads are together." she whispered in her friends ear.

"Yeah. Isn't that cool Rose?" Crimson asked happily.

Toxic hugged Crimson,"it is cool," she said with a huge smile on her face

Crimson leans against Toxic. "Its been a great day." She chirps.

"Yes it has," smiled Party. He was the happiest he had been in a long time. Since he lost Lyn-Z and thought he had lost Stella. Now he had his daughter safe and sound with him.

Crimson falls asleep on the way to base. At her foster home, since she was one of the younger kids, she was made to take a nap every day after school at this time. Her body was trained to just sleep.

"Someone is tired," Ghoul said looking back at Crimson.

Party nods. "Toxic, do you know why she fell asleep so fast? It normally took her awhile to sleep as a baby."

"The foster home she was in made her take a nap everyday after school. So her body is used to napping this time of day," Toxic explained.

Party nods and pulls up to camp. He shuts off the car and gently takes Crimson in his arms.

Toxic climbed out after her dad,"Can I help keep moms garden well kept dad?"

"Sure baby. Want to do that now or wait for Stella to wake?" Ghoul asked.

"now if its ok," She answered looking at her dad.

"Its fine." He said, taking her hand. "Seeya at home later Love." Said Ghoul to Party

"OK Love, I'll see you later,"Party called over his shoulder

Ghoul leads to Toxic the garden. "Why don't you go see if anyone has added to the garden Toxic?"

Toxic opened the beautifully painted gate to the garden,"yes Dad," she called back to Ghoul. Someone had left a potted plant next to the path.

Ghoul walks over to the plant and sees a name painted on the pot. " I guess who ever really cared for Star Child left this."

"Will we ever know who left this flower Dad?" Toxic asked standing up straight and wiping her hands.

"Maybe. That depends on if they want us to know of them." Said Ghoul.

She smiled,"what needs to be worked on first?"

"Why don't you go make sure no plants got uprooted during the storm."

"Ok" she said skipping away while humming a song.

"What song you humming baby?" Ghoul asks as he waters the plants with a garden hose.

"Raise Your Glass by P!nk. I had the cd hidden in my room back in the city." Toxic said with a smiled. She loved music even though it had been banned in the city. At least the music she liked had been banned.

"Ah. I have heard that song." Said Ghoul as he sprayed Toxic with the hose. "Cool Enough?"

She squealed and tried to hide behind a tree.

He chases her with the hose. He slips in the mud and lands on his back. He just lays there.

Toxic stopped and inched her way up to her dad," you ok daddy?"

"Yeah just a minor slip up. Think the gardens watered enough?"

She looked around the soaked garden,"yes I think the garden is watered enough." Toxic giggled

Ghoul gets up and shuts the hose off and puts it away. "Ready to head inside and relax?" He asks.

"yes and to dry off maybe," Toxic said from the gate.

Ghoul leads her inside and hands her a towel.

Toxic dries her short hair,"thanks Dad,"

"Anytime. You can go wander around. I am going to lay down for abit." Said Ghoul. He was happy to have his daughter back as he laid down and quickly fell asleep.

Toxic grabbed a book from the bookcase and went out to her moms garden to read. getting lost in the world of Harry Potter while she sat under one of the trees.


	6. Chapter 6

A Secret Revealed

Over the next two months, Toxic and Crimson settle well into lives with their fathers and uncles. Stella had become the handy person of the group when it came to guns. She could disassemble and then put a gun back together without any help. Her hair was now a light blue color on one side and a fiery red like her dad on the other.

Toxic skipped up and hugged her friend, her hair was bright purple with purple streaks in it,"heya Crimson. How are you?" she asked. She had had too much coffee this morning.

"Hello Toxic. How much coffee have you had today?" Crimson asks as she finishes tuning up Kobra's gun. She sets it down and looks at her sister. Crimson looks like she hasn't slept at all.

"um maybe four cups," she giggled and sat next to her,"I can't help it. I like coffee," Toxic handed Crimson her gun for a tune up.

"Its alright." Said Crimson as she started on Toxic's gun. Her eyes keep drooping. She really tried to stay awake.

Toxic got up and made her a cup of coffee,"did you stay up all night again Crimson?" she asked sliding the cup in front of her face.

"Yeah. Had to finish the guys guns. You know me once I get on a project." Crimson said and sipped the coffee.

"you can't stop till it's done." she finished for her.

"Yup. Yours is the last one." Crimson say as she works. Her hazel seems seem to dance as she works.

"then you are going to bed young lady," Party said coming up behind the girl and putting his hands on Crimson's shoulders.

Crimson had finished Toxics gun and then fallen asleep at her desk not long after. She had been having nightmares as of late.

Toxic wandered off to the room her and Crimson shared. Party followed behind Toxic with Crimson in his arms. He gently laid her on the bed and pulled the covers over Crimson.

Crimson whimpers when Party touches her arm. "No needles, please no." She whimpers in her sleep.

Party kissed her cheek," there are no needles here Stella," he whispered

Crimson keeps whimpering in her sleep. She gasped as she woke up. She looks around in fear.  
"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Party asked softly

"Promise not to be mad daddy?" Whimpered Crimson as she clung to him.

"I promise. Just tell me what is bothering you," he said softly. Gently rubbing her back.

"While I was in foster care they made all us younger kids take naps after school. Those naps were just a cover for them injecting us with the mind control drugs." Crimson says softly.

"oh baby, why would I get mad at that?" he asked looking at her. Wiping the tears off her pale cheeks.

"Because I didn't try to fight them when they injected us." Crimson mumbled.

"I wouldn't be mad sweetie. You are just a kid and they were adults," he said softly.

"It would hurt when they injected us. I hated it." She said.

"They didn't care about you kids, did they?"he asked.

"No. They did feed and clothe us, but no love was shown" Crimson said.

He kissed her forehead,"'you know you are very loved here Stella?"

"I know. I just can't stop the nightmares from the foster home. I just wish I could forget."

"with time they will fade sweetie," Party said hugging her tight.

"Promise daddy?" The young girl asked, her hazel eyes were full of fear and sadness.

"I promise," he told her. Hoping in the back of his mind he was right.

She nods and clings to him. "I love you daddy"

"I love you too. Now why don't you go to your room to sleep," Party told her softly

Crimson nods and heads back to her room. She curls up on her bed and slowly goes to sleep.

"is she ok?" Kobra asked. Walking up behind his brother.

"I hope so. She said that the foster home she had been in injected the mind control drugs into the younger kids during nap time." Party growls.

"what the fuck?" Kobra said in shock. He sat in the bar stool next to Party,"It fucked her up pretty bad, didn't it?"

"Yeah. She just needs time to trust us that we won't do that." Said Party as he ran a hand through his red hair.

Kobra knew Party only did that when he was stressed,"what is stressing you bro?"

"That I couldnt protect her from that. I feel bad that I could not find her, she had to come to me."

"hey man, we all thought she was dead. Go spend time with Ghoul and don't dwell on that thought," Kobra said softly

"You are right. Thanks bro." Said Party as he stood up. He goes to find his lover.

Kobra watched him walk off then went to his room to rest. He had the second night shift tonight. Ghoul was looking for his tool box so he could work on some bombs,"hey hun. you ok?" he asked when he saw Parties face.

"Yeah. Crimson just told me something about her foster home that kinda pissed me off and made me sad. Apparently the home used the younger kids nap times to inject them with the bl/i drugs." Said Party, a look of disgust on his face.

He straightened up, staring at Party in shock,"those fuckers did that to kids?" he asked.

"Yes. I bet none of those kids was ever shown an ounce of love." Said Party. "I think we should rescue them and put them in one of the orphanages out here. That way they can get the love they need."

"How Gee? You know the city is very heavily guarded," Ghoul said taking Parties hand in his own. Rubbing his thumb across his knuckles.

"I know. I just feel sorry for the kids of the city, especially the orphans." Said Party as he held Ghoul close. Party looks up as he heard an engine being cut off outside the diner. He looks at Ghoul and goes to the front. What he sees stops him in his tracks. "Ghoul, come here." He said in a stunned voice.

Ghoul joined him at the eyes getting wide when he saw who was standing next to the car,"It can't be"


	7. Chapter 7

The Demon It Brought

"J-Jamia?" Ghoul said stepping towards the car,"Is that really you?" He stared at her, was the heat playing tricks on his mind. Ghoul shook his head as he stopped in front of her.

Jamia stares at Ghoul. It takes her a few minutes to realize who he is. She hugs him. "Frank. Oh god its good to see you."

"Where the hell have you been?" Ghoul asked as he hugged her back. Putting his face into her neck. She smelled like someone who had been in the city. Not someone who has been in the zones like him.

"They locked me away inside Better Living HQ and made me their lab rat. I just got away yesterday. I heard on the radio that you guys help out newcomers, so I decided to find you. I didn't know Fun Ghoul was you though." She said.

Ghoul smiled,"surprised?" He asked standing back to look at her,"I can't believe your alive,'

Jamia smiles. "Where is our daughter? I heard she was alive." She said.

"She is out with Kobra, doing her first patrol," He said taking her hand

She nods and spots Party. "Gerard?" She blinks in surprise.

"hey Jamia," he said leaning against the diners doorway. He was worried about her showing up like this. He didn't want to lose Ghoul.

"Good to see you again. Where's your rugrat?" She asked.

He nodded to the diner behind him,"she is asleep in her room right now,"

"You guys going to show me in or do I have to stand out here all day?" She asks.

"thats up to you Ghoul," Party said disappearing into the diner.

Jamia looks down at her lover. "Well?" She said, not knowing Toxic and Kobra were heading back.

He went to answer when a shrill cry pierced the air,"MOMMY!" yelled Toxic. She ran to Jamia and hugged her tight. Happy tears going down her pale cheeks.

Jamia hugs Toxic tight. "My baby. I missed you so much." She said.

"where have you been mommy?" Toxic asked looking up at her mother.

"Better Living kept me captive but I got away. You have grown so much my little firefly."

Ghoul put his arms around his family,"let's go inside guys. Its about to rain," he said looking up at the clouds.

Jamia follows Ghoul inside. "At least you guys don't live like pigs." She said. Crimson watches her and Toxic with a hint of jealousy in her hazel eyes.

Ghoul laughed and showed her around.  
Toxic bounced over to Crimson,"My mom is back Stella," she said happily. Hugging her friend.

Crimson hugs back. "Go have fun with her." She said.

Toxic skipped over to her mom and dad. A huge grin on her face.

Jamia hugs her daughter. "God I missed you so much squirt."

"I missed you too mama," Toxic said happily.

Jamia wont let her daughter go. Crimson glares at her friend.

Her uncle jet notices. He sets his gun down on the diner's bar and walked over to her,"Crimson, everything ok?" he asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Its not fair." She says and sits at the bar away from Jamia and Toxic.

"what is not fair?" Jet asked her as he sat down next to Crimson. He followed her gaze to the happy threesome,"Is it Toxic's mom showing up?"

Crimson nods. She looks really close to crying. She missed her mom alot. Her blue and red hair hid her eyes as tears run down her cheeks.

Jet stood up,"come on Crimson, come for a walk with me," he said holding out his hand for her. He hated seeing her down like this and wanted to cheer her up. A ride in the Trans Am might help.

Crimson takes her uncles hand and follows him. She didnt even look at the happy threesome nearby.

Jet steered her outside towards the car. "hey, mind if I join you two?" came Parties voice from behind them. He didn't want to be around with the happy threesome either.

Crimson nods to Jet. She wanted her dad to come along.

"Sure man. Come along," Jet said to his friend. He could tell Jamia's arrival had shaken Party up a bit. He hoped it wouldn't cause tension between Party and Ghoul. He shook that thought out of his head and got into the car.

Crimson gets in the back seat as her dad gets in the drivers seat and takes off. Crimson draws her knees to her chest and sobs.

"Sweetheart come here," Party told her. He held his arms open for her.

Crimson crawls on her dad's lap and keeps crying.

"Spill now. Why are you so upset?"

"It's not fair. Toxic's mom came back." She sobs.

Party sighed. He should have known it was that,"dry up those tears Stella" he said softly

"Why can't mommy come back to?"She sobs and pounds her fists on her dad's chest.

He caught her wrists in his gloved hand and pinned her arms to her side,"I know it isn't fair Stella. This world isnt fair. Your mom is alive in your heart,"

"I know. But I still miss her. I want us to have a happy reunion, like toxic and ghoul." She says softly.

"I miss her too sweetheart but I watched your mom died. She won't come back," he said, wiping the tears off her cheeks.

"I don't want to feel jealous, but when I saw Toxic hugging her mom I wanted to scream and punch something." She says. She looks at her dad and uncle.

Party looked at Jet,"let's take her to the shooting range in three."

Jet nods and drives. Crimson clung to her dad.

Party rubbed his daughter's back,"everything will be ok sweetie,"

Crimson nods but doesn't say anything. She looked up at the sky, hoping beyond hope her mom was alive somewhere.

Party hugged her tight before helping her out of the car,"let's just practice shooting for a while. Forget about Toxic's mom coming back,"

She nods and goes up to the range. She starts to fire shot after shot.

"Nice one," Jet said as she destroyed one of the targets

She just nods and keeps firing. Her normally warm hazel eyes where a cold brown color.

"whoa Stella. calm down," Party said as he dodged a stray laser blast,"your shots are out of control,"

Crimson just fires at any target in front of her. She points her gun at her uncle when he touches her shoulder. She had let her anger and jealousy take over.

Jet froze,"Crimson. Put the gun down," He said calmly. Though on the inside he was scared shitless.

Crimson slowly lowers her gun. She hugs Jet and keeps saying she was sorry.

Jet hugged her back,"it's ok."

"what happened Stella?" Party asked his daughter

"I let my anger and jealousy get the better of me. I am sorry daddy." She said.

"holding your emotions in like that isn't good," he said putting his arm around her shoulders,"I'll give you a journal so you can write stuff down in it."

"Okay daddy." She said. "Can we go home now?"

He kissed her forehead,"Yes, lets go home. We had enough excitement here,"

Crimson nods and put hers gun away. She gets into the backseat of the trans am as her dad and uncle got in the front seats. Party guns the car back towards home.


	8. Chapter 8

"Attention to those souls living in zones three through six. There is a severe acid storm heading in from the southwest. Take cover immediately. This is transmission 08281987 signing off."

Jamia looks up from her gun when she hears the report while she sits on the roof while doing lookout. A sly smirk crossed her face as she watches Kobra teach Crimson how to snipe. She watched as he explained carefully how to aim down the sights and to keep both eyes open so she would have a better chance of hitting the target. He watched as she lined up her shot and hit close to the bullseye on the training dummy. Crimson jumps up and down in excitement as Kobra congratulates her. Jamia rolls her eyes at the display of affection.

Party climbed up the his head over the edge,"Hey Jamia. What was that transmission that just came through?" he asked

"Just about some joys in zone two got ghosted. Tragic stuff. How have you been Party?"

"That sounded like a weather report." he said as he gave her a look.

"I swear to you it wasn't. Isn't today the day of your daughters first patrol without the whole clan? Who is going with her?"

"Kobra is going with her. I need to stay here to help Doc," he said going back down the ladder,"Oh Ghoul is looking for you." he paused and looked at her.

"Thanks Party." She said and went down the ladder after him. She goes in search of her husband, wondering what he wants.

Party went to his garage to work on a few projects. Watching Kobra take Crimson through the garage door."careful," he called after them.

Kobra waved," we will Party. Stop worrying."

Crimson waves and heads out with Kobra as Jamia watches. She smirks and keeps looking for Ghoul.

Ghoul had been in the garden, tending to several new plants that had been left there. He spots Jamia looking for him and he decides to sneak up on her. One Ghoul got behind her, he slipped his arms around her waist,"hey J. how are you?" he whispered to her.

"Why hello to you to sweetie. I am just fine. Party said you were looking for me?" She asked, turning around in his arms

He pecked her cheek,"I was love."

"What did you need me for? You know I am always at your call my little Frankie." She cooed at him happily.

He smiled,"I know what you are thinking." he leaned closer to her ear,"later love," he whispered.  
She giggles."You are such a tease."She giggles and hugs him tight as Party walks by looking for a part for his project.

He glares when he spots Ghoul and Jamia kiss. He looked at the woman he had always considered family. But now something seemed off. She was too friendly, too happy. It set off warning bells in his mind. He stood there staring at the two for several minutes.

Ghoul caught Party watching them from the corner of his eye. He quickly took his hands off her ass,"Um, hey Party. Can I help you?"

"Yeah, just looking for a part to my project. Seems you two are having fun." He said, watching Jamia and Ghoul.

Ghoul blushed," um...yea...hey uh...can we talk later?" he asked Party.

"Fine." Said Party as he walks away.

Jamia raises an eyebrow."If I didn't know better, I would say he is jealous."

Ghoul groaned, laying his head on her shoulder," He is. We were...uh...together before you showed up."

Jamia looks at Ghouls in shock."I didn't know you were gay." She said.

"I'm bi" he corrected her,"he was there for me when I thought you and Amy were dead."

"Makes sense. But you have me and Amy again. So I guess you wont need him in that way anymore." She said softly as she kissed him.

He kissed her back," I still feel bad and should probably talk to him."

"He will most likely reject you." She said softly.

"He will probably blow me off but I need to clear the air." he sighed and kissed her nose.

"Okay. I will be here if you need me." She said

Ghoul hugged her tight,"Amy is waiting for you out in the garden love."

She hugs back."Okay love." She said and went to find her daughter.

Ghoul watches her walk around the back of the building then sighs. He pushed himself off the diners white washed walls. Deciding to go looking for Party. Starting with the garage.

Party was working on his trans am. He swears as he cuts his hand trying to put the timing belt on. He ties a bandana around it and sighs, staring down at his troublesome motor.

"Those timing belts are tricky huh?" Ghoul said from the garage door.

"Yeah but they are a needed evil." Said Party as he turned to look at Ghoul."Can I help you?"

"We need to talk. You've been avoiding me every time I've tried to talk. It's like I have a disease or something."

"Well, here I am. What is on your mind or do you want your girl here to talk for you ?"

"Gee, please don't. I sent her to spend time with Amy. I want this talk to be just us." he said putting his hand on Parties arm.

"You never gave me a second glance once she came back." He said with a hint of anger in his voice as he pulled away slightly.

"You would have done them same thing if Lyn suddenly showed up like she did. I was in shock ok." he snapped as he fed off Parties anger.

"Yeah but I would have found time for you to." Snapped party.

"No you wouldn't have. You would have been so happy she was alive you would forget me." he narrowed his eyes. This conversation wasn't going the way he wanted. He was trying to talk to Party and all party was doing was accusing him of what amounted to cheating.

Party glares at Ghoul and jumps when they hear a loud crash near the garage. They look at one another and go to find the source. Party swears at what he sees. Ghoul pales in shock…...


	9. Chapter 9

Ghoul looks at Party in surprise at the sound of crunching metal and the breaking of glass. They rushed towards the sound, quickly joined by Jet.

"What the fuck?" Ghoul asked as he ran. He stopped short and stared at the wreckage of the '06 ford focus he had worked so hard on. The front end was squashed like a pancake against the side of the cafe. The only reason he knew it was his car was because of the lime green paint he had put on it.

"Stella!" Party called when he spotted his daughter in the drivers seat, slumped against the steering wheel. There was too much blood. Party didn't like it. Not one bit. He started running towards the car but was stopped short by something solid. Force made him fall back a few steps," the fuck?!"

Ghoul looks back at Party when he runs into him. He had seen that Crimson had been driving his car as well, but he was more worried for his car then he was for her."Your daughter wrecked my baby." He snapped at Party."You and your brother are so irresponsible. Letting a girl that young drive." He said in an accusing voice.

"Frank would you shut up about the damn car for a fucking minute!" Party snapped right back at him. Yes he was panicking a bit but his daughter had just crashed into the side of the diner and was out cold. He had every right to panic right now," Just shut up and let me deal with this."

Ghoul stares at Party in shock, which quickly turns to anger."I worked hours on that car and your brat just ruined it. I have every right to be pissed off. You owe me for that car." He snapped back. Ghoul looked close to decking the man he once loved. His eyes seem to dance wildly as he pulled his fist back and aimed it right for his former lovers jaw."That is for my car you ass."

Party stumbled back with the force Ghoul put behind that punch"the fuck is wrong with you?" he snapped, lunging at the shorter man and slamming him to the ground. His fist hitting any part of Ghoul he could.

Ghoul cried out as he was tackled to the dirt. He tried to defend himself from the blows by putting up his arms. Every so often he would try to land a blow of his own."You should be happy for me!" He cried out. "I have the girl of my dreams and my daughter. Why can't you be happy?"

"Because you were mine before Jamia showed up out of the blue," Party grabbed Ghoul's wrists and slammed them into the dusty ground," I thought you said, just last week, that we would be together till the day we died. Was that a lie Frank?"

Ghoul stared up at him, panting as he thought."It wasn't a lie. But the way you are acting, it might as well have been. Stay away from me, my wife and my daughter." He snapped and tried to get his feet up to kick party off of him.

Party fell back on his ass with a 'omph'. His eyes instantly narrowed,"then leave this base cause I don't want you or your fucking family here!"

Ghoul and Jet look at him in shock."Party let him up and you two stop it. We have more important things. Ghou will stay put because he belongs here with us." Said Jet firmly. He was worried that Crimson was going to lose too much blood and die before they had a chance to save her. He prayed Kobra was okay as well.

Party got to his feet and stalked over to the drivers side of the car,"Crimson….baby girl." he said, prying the door open so he could get her out. He tried not to think of the blood, her blood, that was getting all over his arms." Are you two gonna stand there staring or are you gonna help me?" he yelled over to Jet and Ghoul.

Crimson didn't respond as her dad called out to her and pulled her out of the car. She had acid burns on her arms, face and some burnt through her clothes. Jet and Ghoul rush over and slowly pry Kobra's door open. Jet pulled him out. He had the same kind of burns Crimson had, but they looked an angrier red. They were both covered in bruises galore.

"Jet, where's the first aid kit?" Party asked as he laid his daughter down in the sand. Well away from the wrecked car. He used his bandana to put pressure on the wound on her head to make the blood flow stop," I'm here baby girl."

"It's behind the bar. Ghoul go get it please. We need to make sure we don't lose these two." Jet said seriously. He laid Kobra on the sand away from the accident and used his bandana to clean any of the burns that were bleeding.

Ghoul scurried off to get the first aid kit.

Party watched Ghoul run off and narrowed his eyes. Any trust he had in him was now gone after the stupid stunt he pulled a few minutes ago. Thats why party stood up,"Jet I'll be right back. Gonna get something else," he told his friend and followed Ghoul into the diner.

Jet nods and pulls Crimson over next to Kobra. He starts working on getting them cleaned up.

Ghoul heads inside, right to the bar and looks for the kit.

Party walked around the bar and started digging for a old bottle of vodka he knew they had somewhere back here. Pushing stuff that wasn't what he needed on the floor, making a huge mess behind the bar. "AHA!: he said holding the bottle above his head when he found it. Buried behind a box of power pup.

"You are making a mess. Going back to drinking part?" Ghoul said snidely as he grabs the first aid kit. "I knew you could not leave that stuff alone for long.'

"If you knew anything Frank, you know I was getting this for medical reasons. NOT to drink." He answered back annoyed. Standing up straight with the bottle in his hand. He glared at Ghoul before stalking back outside to help Jet.

Ghoul scoffed and followed Party back to the accident site. He hands the first aid kit to Jet and then stands off to the side. He kept his eyes on the man he had once called a lover. He felt betrayed and hurt by him.

Jet thanked Ghoul then opened the kit to get out what he needed to treat Kobra wounds,"Ghoul can you and Pony get him inside while I help Party?" he asked the tattooed joy once he was done with Kobra.

"Sure." Said Ghoul as he goes to get Show Pony.

Crimson was still out cold when her dad came back.

Party opened the bottle of vodka, not to drink but to soak his bandana so he could clean some of the nastier wounds on his daughter's face. He could feel Ghoul's glaring eyes but he ignored it and was relieved when Jet asked him to move Kobra inside,"good he can stop glaring at me," he mumbled under his breath.

Crimson whimpered as the alcohol burned at her wounds, but she did not wake up. Jet rushed over once Show Pony and Ghoul had taken Kobra to the diner."What are her injuries party?" He asked as he sets the kit down.

"How bad is my brother?" Party looked up at Jet.

"Minor acid burns and the glass got him good, but otherwise he is stable. Tell me about your daughter Party. What are her injuries?" Jet asked.

He glanced over Crimson's injuries," uh…..a few nasty acid burns, cuts everywhere from the broken glass, nice bump on her head. Worried that might lead to a concussion and I think she might have a broken leg."

Jet noded and checked her over. He felt along her right leg."You are right party. I can feel the break and the skin is very bruised." Jet said."Can you carry her inside? I am going to need doc's help to set her leg and bandage her up. I hope she wakes up soon."

"Yea I can," He said with a nod and took his daughter inside,"where do you want her Jet?" he turned to face him. Completely ignoring Ghoul's and Jamia's glares from the other side of the diner's bar.

"On the table over here. After you lay her down, go get doc." Jet said as he cleared off the large folding table they often used to eat on. He looked worried for Crimson.

Party set Crimson down and gave her cheek a soft kiss," I'm gonna leave her in your hands Jet. I am going to the market in four cause we need more medical supplies and food. I'll be back before sunset." He glanced over at Ghoul and Jamia," keep them here."

Jet nods and yells for Doc before getting to work bandaging Crimson's wounds.

Jamia raised an eyebrow at Party as he looked over at her and ghoul."I am going to follow him love. Watch our daughter." She whispered to him.

Party glared right at her then turned and left. Grabbing his keys off the wall as he walked by the hooks," see ya'll later." he called over his shoulder.


	10. Chapter 10

Jamia smirked when she heard the raised voices from the garage area. Good, the more fighting between them the better. Make them hate each other, then it will be easier to bring her family back to the city, where they belonged. Not out here in this hot as hell wasteland. She now knew why these rats were so damn skinny, any weight was sweated off daily. It was gross and she wanted to be back in the city. With her air conditioned apartment and real food.

She stopped when her radio went off , oh geez not now. She gave a quick panicked look around to make sure the coast was clear before answering," yes sir?"

"How goes the mission 198006?" Korse asked in his gravelly voice. "You are late reporting in. Don't tell me those rats have made you soft and one of them."

"Psh I wouldn't allow them to make me go soft, sir." she snorted," I've just been busy working on them. Making them distrust each other." she glanced back towards the garage,' and I have to say, things are going according to plan"

"That is good. How is going on getting your daughter and the other runaway back?" He asks.

She let out a frustrated sigh," I think that will take a wee bit longer sir. She is as stubborn as her father."

"Use that knock out drug I gave you. She must not remain with that rat any longer." Korse hissed in annoyance.

"yes sir. I am sorry this is taking me longer than planned," she quickly apologized to her boss. She knew how scary he could get when he was pissed.

"You better get them back here and in rehab soon. We can't have those innocent children put in danger'

She made a face at her radio, "Sir I will. They are in too much danger out here and as far as I can see, these rats are not giving them any education"

"They are corrupting them. If you don't get them back soon, they will be beyond what rehab alone can do."

"I won't let that happen sir. I promise." She gave another nervous glance around the area," When do you want me to report in next sir?"

"One week from now. You better have those children under your control and ready to go." He said."I will send a transport for them that night."

"Yes sir and what do you want me to do with the Four?" she asked

"Ghoul can stay with you in the city. The other must be punished for their crimes. They will be brought in by the transport that will get the girls. Make sure they are all knocked out and prepped for transport."

She nodded listening to him," Yes sir."

"Korse out." He said and disconnected.

She turned her radio off and went to look for her daughter.

LIttle did she know, Amy had been listening in to her call to Korse. She had to hurry back to the garden when she heard the call end. She acted like she had been here the whole time.

Jamia enters the garden."Hello sweetie." She said with a smile on her face.

"Hi mom," Toxic greeted her without looking up from the tomato plant she was tending to.

"Whatcha up to sprout?" She asked.

"Workin' on the garden" She stood up and dusted her hands off," Daddy showed me how to get plants to go grow out here"

"Really? How do you get them to grow?" She asked, trying to be kind.

Toxic leaned back on her heels," Come here and I will show you mom"

Jamia smiles and walks over to her daughter. She stops in her tracks as the sound of breaking glass and bending metal filled the air. She looked at Toxic."What was that?"

Toxic jumped up and ran to the garden gate to see what the noise was," Oh no" she gasped as she opened the gate and started to run towards the accident scene.

Jamia followed, just watching. She placed a hand on Toxic's shoulder when she saw the guys run up.

She stopped when she felt her mom's hand," Mom…...Stella's in there"

"Let the boys handle it dear." She said."They will make sure she is ok."

Toxic didn't argue and stood by her mom. Watching the scene with wide eyes.

Jamia smirks when she sees that guys are fighting. This was good. She wanted them driven as far apart as possible.

Toxic had to leave after a minute. She hated seeing them fight like they were.

Jamia follows her daughter. "Are you okay hun?" She asked once they had gotten inside.

She didn't answer for a moment,"..I didn't like seeing daddy and Party fighting like that" Toxic whispered.

Jamia hugged her."It's because Party wants to take your dad away from me and you."

Toxic looked up at her," N-no he wouldn't. He loves daddy enough he wouldn't do that"

"That's not real love hun. Party is just controlling your dad. He needs us to help him see the truth."

She shook her head, not wanting to believe what her mother was saying.

Jamia looks up as Ghoul walked in followed by Party. "If he really cared, then why is he in here and not out there trying to save his daughter?" She whispered to Toxic.

Toxic hid her face in her mom's shoulder when the fighting started up again between Ghoul and Party again.

Jamia comforted her."See, all he wants is that booze." She whispered.

She shook her head,' no no no" she ran out of the main room of the diner. Going to hide in her room.

Jamia sighed and watched as Ghoul rushed in and then back out with Pony. She waved at Ghoul when they brought Kobra in.

Ghoul joined her once he was done with his task," Where did Toxic go?"

"Her room. You and him fighting upset her. How is Kobra?"

"Oh…..I'll go talk to her later" he sighed,"He is not as bad as Crimson is. His injuries a minor compared to hers"

"How bad off is Crimson?" She asked, playing with Ghouls hair.

He leaned into her hand," Bump on her head, broken leg, few pretty bad acid burns and cuts from glass"

Jamia winces. "Sounds rough." She said."Do you think they will bring her in?"

"Of course, Party carrying her of course" he said the next thing under his breath so only Jamia would hear," Such a damn control freak"

Jamia nods and plays with Ghouls hair as Crimson was carried in by Party. She kept her eyes on the red headed man.

Party set Crimson on the table at Jet's instruction, giving her cheek a kiss,"I'm gonna leave her in your hands Jet. I am going to the market in four cause we need more medical supplies and food. I'll be back before sunset." He glanced over at Ghoul and Jamia," keep them here." He gave Jamia a glare before he grabbed his keys and left. Taking off with a squeal of tires.

"Babe, where are the keys to your dirt bike? I want to ride around for abit."Jamia asked.

Ghoul pulled them out of his pocket and handed them to her," Be safe babe."

She nodded and went to get Ghoul's dirt bike. She quickly took off after Party.

(the marketplace XD)

Party parked his car under the same Joshua Tree he always parked at and shut the Trans AM down. He sat there for a minute before going inside. Stopping at a few shops to look at things, not really buying or trading today.

Jamia parks Ghouls bike not far from Parties car and heads inside herself. She wanders around, looking for Party. She wanted to spy on him.

Party stopped at a booth that sold sweets, a very rare thing in the zones. So he decided to buy a couple pounds of it for everyone back at the diner.

Jamia finds him, but stays her distance. She rolled her eyes as she watches him buy the treats.

Party paid and thanked the vendor. He munched on a few pieces as he walked down the lane.

Someone tapped Jamia on the shoulder.

Jamia turned around and snapped to attention."Hello sir." She said nervously.

"Not here. Follow me" Korse said turning to go down a side alley. He had a hood over his head to hide who he was from everyone else.

Jamia followed him. She looked a bit nervous though.

"Breath Jamia. You're not in trouble" Korse spoke in a low soothing voice. Turning to face her once they were in what he thought was a safe place.

"Sorry sir. I just don't want to be found out by any of those rats." She said, putting her hands in her pockets.

"They won't. I promise"

"What can I do for you sir? It seems Parties child was in a accident and got badly hurt. I dont know if she will be able to be transported. My lover and my child are almost ready to come with me."

Korse pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket,"If you can get them here. I will be waiting for you with a transport van. And" he pulled a bottle of pills," these are sleeping pills. Will make it easier to move them around."

Jamia took the paper and sleeping pills."How do i get them to take them sir?" She asked.

"Cocoa usually is the best thing to put those in. A cold front is supposed to come through tonight. Make cocoa for them" he looked at his weather device," There is some in the food supplies I gave you."

"I will sir. How much should i use? Parties child is weak."

"One should be enough. These are very strong pills"

"Okay. I have missed you." She said.

He slipped an arm around her waist," I miss you too."

She snuggled close."I hate being with those rats. I feel so dirty."

He put his lips against her temple," You'll be home soon enough and can take a hot shower"

She tried to catch his lips."i love you"

A smile appeared on his face as he kissed her back tenderly," I love you too." he pulled her into his arms," I will pamper you when you get home. You deserve it after dealing with these rats"

She snuggled into his hold."Ghoul has nothing on you." She said softly. She looked up and kissed him again.

He caught her lips, this time in a passionate kiss.

Off in the shadows behind them, Party stood there with a scowl on his face. He had been right this whole time and he had to go warning Ghoul and Toxic. Before this bitch dragged them back to the city. He spun on his heel and stalked back to his car. He needed get home while Jamia was busy sucking face with Korse. He could get everyone away from the diner safely and show that bitch she couldn't win.


	11. Chapter 11

Ghoul stared at the dusty blur racing towards the base. He grabbed his radio."Who's there?" He called into it.

Ghoul's voice over the radio made Party jump and swerve a bit. He straightened out the car before answering," it's me Ghoul. Look I have something to tell you. Meet me out front"

"Okay. How soon do you want me out there?" He asked. He was trying to act like he didn't care, but in truth he really did.

"Now. I can see the diner from where I'm at"

"Ok." Ghoul said and climbed down the ladder from the roof. He goes out the main diner doors and leans against the wall.

Party arrived a minute later in a cloud of dust. He jumped out of the car and walked over to Ghoul," Don't get pissed at me for saying this but," he paused for a second to look Ghoul in the eye," I saw Jamia with Korse back at the neutral market. I only caught the end of their conver..."

"How dare you accuse my wife of cheating. Jamia would never betray me like that. Maybe Lyn would have with you, but not Jamia." Ghoul said with venom in his voice.

Party threw his hands up," Fucking hell Ghoul! You know I wouldn't lie about that kind of thing. Fuck she has messed up your mind so much that she is a saint in your eyes." he gestured towards the road," Where is she then? Hmm? I noticed she's not here"

"That's because she is out on my dirt bike. I can't believe you would stoop so low as to accuse my love of cheating with another man, let alone fucking Korse." Ghoul snapped and threw a fist at Party.

"Still didn't answer my….shit!" He had to duck to avoid Ghoul's fist. Instead of letting himself fall on his butt, he used his energy to tackle Ghoul down," Calm the fuck down"

Ghoul gasped as he was tackled to the dirt. He tried to throw another punch."You refuse to let me be happy. I guess with you, if you aren't happy no one is."

Party grabbed his arms and pinned them down," I want you happy and she isn't giving you happiness." He leaned closer," I am not lying about her cheating on you."

"I don't believe you. You have nothing to back up this lame story of yours." Ghoul grumbled after struggling for a few minutes.

"Yea like I can just whip out a camera and take a picture" he snapped.

Ghoul glares up at Party."Get off of me. You are heavy." He said.

"Only if you promise not to try and hit me" He sighed.

"Fine." He pouted.

He cautiously let Ghoul go," I am trying to protect you Ghoul" He said climbing to his feet and backing up a step or two.

"By lying to me about my own wife?" He asked as he sat up.

Party sighed again and ran a hand through his red hair," This is something I wouldn't lie about."

"How can I trust you?" He snaps.

"You know what…..go ahead and believe she is a goody goody. I'm not gonna save you again," he spat in his face," Oh look. I hear her pulling up." he shoved past Ghoul to head inside.

Ghoul looked at Party in surprise. He gets up and heads toward where he heard Jamia pulling in.

Jamia stopped the dirt bike and pulled off her helmet," Hey baby" she called over to Ghoul.

Ghoul walked over to her and hugged her."Babe, you would tell me if you seeing another guy right?"

"Now why would I see another guy? I'm married to you" She said with a smile. Someone must have seen her and Korse at the market and she knew who," Is Party telling lies about me again?" she put on a hurt tone as she asked this.

"Yeah. He said he saw you and, get this, Korse making out." He said, smiling at her.

"Ok thats just crazy," she laughed, trying to hide that what Ghoul said made her nervous. Glad the hickey Korse had left on her was well hidden. Thank god for make up ,"He really does like making up these wild stories babe. I don't think it's a good environment for our daughter to be in"

"I agree, but I don't want to separate the girls." He said,

"Then we take Stella with us."

"You know Party won't let that happen"

She put a hand on his cheek," Then we make him. Give him no choice but to let us"

"Don't you think that will make Crimson hate us?" 

Jamia shook her head," No she won't babe"

"You sure? I still don't know"

She made him look her face," Frank, this is for the safety for these two girls. If we leave, this anger he has towards you will go to that poor girl. We can't let that happen." She kissed him softly," Don't you care about her? She's our daughter's best friend"

He kissed back."I do care for her like she is our child." He said."I don't want her hurt."

"Then let's get the girls packed and take them to where they are the safest. The city" she gave him a soft smile.

"The city will drug them. I won't have that life for them"

"Thats just a lie formulated by the rebels." she said quickly," They will die out here in this wasteland."

Ghoul raised an eyebrow."You called the joys, rebels."

"N-no I didn't" she gave a nervous smile," Baby I didn't say that"

"Yes you did. I guess joy speak hasn't rubbed off on you yet"

"No I guess it hasn't" she took his hands," Look go get Amy and tell her to pack" 

He nods and shivered as a cold wind blows by.

She moved closer to him for warmth." where did that wind come from?"

"No idea, but i kinda like it." He said.

"Go get Amy" she kissed his cheek.

He smiled and went to find Toxic.

Party was leaning against the door frame," I know you're lying Jamia."

"No I am not. I would never hurt my child or husband"

"Oh drop the damn act Exxie. I saw you and Korse suckin' face back at the market" He lit a cigarette while he spoke to her.

She sighed."And if I was, you dirty rat? At least I know how to please a man."

He glared at her," I don't lie to him. Now I will give you five minutes to leave quietly before I pull my gun out"

"I am not leaving. You kill me and Ghoul will hate you even more." She sneered.

He put his hand on his gun," Then go Exxie. Go back to where you belong. Now" he growled the last word.

Jamia looked at Party and then around. She looked toward where she could hear Ghoul and Toxic coming back. She darted forward and grabbed Toxic's arm."Come on, I am taking you home with me to the city." She said.

Toxic pulled away," No I don't want to go. Mom ow you're hurting me"

Jamia glared in anger and draw a blade from her boot. She threw it at party in rage because he had ruined her plan. The dagger flew very close to Toxic's left cheek.

Toxic cried out in pain, falling to her knees and holding her cut cheek. Blood gushed from between her fingers. 

"Jamia what the!" Ghoul gasped, racing over to his injured daughters side," What the fuck Jamia?"

Jamia darts towards the front of the cafe. She smirks as she spots Crimson resting against the wall. She quickly snatched her up and ran.

Crimson weakly struggled in her arms.

Party spotted Jamia with Crimson," Let go of my daughter you fucking bitch!" he pulled out his gun and fired a few shots at her feet.

She just keeps running with Crimson in her arms.

Party chased after Jamia, cursing at her the whole time. He wasn't paying attention to where he was stepping, tripping over a large rock and sprawling face first in the dust. Coughing and spitting sand out of his mouth he sat up,"Fuck" he punched the ground beside him when he noticed he lost sight of Jamia and Crimson. After cursing himself for several minutes, he climbed to his feet and walked back to the diner.

Ghoul glared at her retreating form and looked at Toxic."You ok sweetie?"

"Why would she do that?" Toxic sobbed.

"Because she wanted to hurt all of us. I should have listened to Party." He said, mentally kicking himself.

She looked at him," She took Crimson"

"I know sweetie. We will get her back. I have to make up for what I have done." Ghoul said.

Toxic nodded and let Jet clean her face up.

Party walked by and into the diner.

Ghoul looks down in shame when Party walks past.

"Go talk to him" Jet urged gently

Ghoul nods and goes to Party."You were right"

Party ignores him and grabs one of the vodka bottles from under the diners bar. He cracked it open, taking a long drink of it.

Ghoul sighs and goes to his room. He curls on his bed and cries.

Jamia fell to her knees after walking two miles in the hot sands. She let go of Crimson,"That fucker." she panted, talking about Party ruining her plans," I was so fucking close and he had to ruin it" she fumbled around for her radio,"Korse I need a van to come pick me up at the drac camp in zone three"

"Why? What happened Jamia?" He asks, barely hiding his concern. Crimson glares at Jamia, but was still too out of it to really grasp what happened.

"That rat Party Poison ran me off before I could put our plan into action. One of his lasers grazed my leg, I'm gonna need medical attention" She glared back at Crimson.

"I will be out there soon to get you. Did you get any of the children?" He asked.

"No babe I didn't" She climbed to her feet, giving Crimson a smirk before turning towards the drac camp a mile away. Leaving Crimson for the vultures," I'm going walk there now. One more mile won't kill me"

Crimson looks up at her in shock as she stands. She tries to grab her foot. I will meet you there. Korse out"

Jamia aimed a kick at Crimson's hand," Don't touch me rat" she spat," I hope your rat father finds your body"

Crim yelped and pulled her arms back. She sobbed into the sand as Jamia walked away from her prone form. Crimson just lays there for hours, the sun baking her skin before her eyes drift close.

A shadow drapes over the prone form on the desert floor. The crunching of sand was heard as the shadow came closer."Oh dear. Another one." Came a voice. The shadow squatted down to check Crimson over before picking her up and rushing away.


End file.
